Things We Said Today
by Prone To Obsession
Summary: A long-ish one shot.  Kat makes a very unusual bet with Patrick. K  for some suggestive dialogue.


**A/N:** Sequel to "Reasons Not To Be An Idiot", although I use the term 'sequel' very loosely. Set a few weeks after that story. It shouldn't matter if you've read that story, or any of the other in this series. It would be more helpful for you to watch _Help! _Before reading this story, honestly. Although, that's not strictly necessary either.

"I bet you can't hit Luis with this french fry."

It was lunch, and Kat and Patrick were sitting outside eating. Kat had her nose buried in a book, but she stopped reading and looked up when she heard Patrick's voice. "I'm sorry, how old are you?"

Patrick grinned. "Five." He leaned over the table towards her. "Which _technically_ makes you a pedophile."

She took the french fry he was holding and threw it at his chest. "Gross," she said.

He picked up the fry and offered it to her again. "Stop stalling, Mrs. Robinson. Accept my terms, or concede that I have won the bet."

She scowled and took the fry. She turned around to see where Luis and Brad were sitting, a few tables away. Luis' back was to her. She quickly took aim and launched the projectile, then whipped back around and tried to act innocent. Patrick laughed as Luis looked hopelessly around to see what had hit him.

"Happy?" Kat asked.

"Very."

The 'I Bet You' game had started a few weeks earlier. It was like their own private version of Truth or Dare. One of them would start a sentence with "I bet you...", and the other person had to comply. Both were too stubborn to back down from a bet. The terms were simple and silently understood by both Kat and Patrick. There was no actual prize for winning (Patrick had at one point suggested sexual favors as a means of currency, but Kat had only rolled her eyes and ignored him). Bets could only be used for good, and not evil (Kat desperately wanted to use a bet to force Patrick to open up about his home life, but she knew it would ruin the game). And once a bet was made, there was no taking it back.

"Thank you for setting the book down long enough to ease my boredom a little," Patrick sighed as Kat resumed reading.

"Always happy to help," Kat said, not looking up. Suddenly, her phone vibrated. It was a text. She looked at it, and broke out into a huge smile. "Oh my gosh, I can't believe it!"

"What?"

"I asked my dad again this morning...and he just agreed that you can come over tonight!"

"You're kidding!" Patrick said. They hadn't seen each other outside of school in almost a month. Not since Spring Break, the week after Kat's dad had caught them in bed together. Walter had let Patrick stay with the Stratford's that week, so he could participate in Kat's punishment and the two teenagers could 'learn the consequences of their actions', but Kat had been under house arrest ever since, and Patrick had not been welcome for conjugal visits, or any other type of visits for that matter. So he was rightly surprised that, after weeks of Kat begging, Walter had finally agreed to let Patrick come over.

"I mean," Kat continued, "He'll be watching us like a hawk the whole time. But still."

Patrick smiled. "Yeah, still."

"What do you want to do?"

He thought for a minute. He honestly didn't care what they did; as long as he was out of his own house, and with Kat, it would be a good night. "We should watch _Help!_ " he decided at last. "I'll bring it over. I still can't believe you've never seen it."

"I know, it's a travesty."

"And you claim to be a Beatles fan."

"Please. I'm a bigger fan than you, Verona."

"Unlikely."

Kat raised her eyebrows, and Patrick suddenly felt uneasy. He felt a bet coming on. And he was right. "Prove it," she said, arms crossed.

"And how am I supposed to do that?"

She smiled. "I bet..." she started, "you can't go the rest of the day speaking only in Beatles song titles."

Patrick opened his mouth to protest; that was crazy. But a bet was a bet, he thought. He couldn't back down from a bet. Plus, he had to prove that he was the bigger Beatles fan. He knew practically every song by heart. And it was only half a day, it couldn't be that hard, right? "How will you know if I fail? We only have one class together, I could bail on the bet and you'd never know."

"Because, I always know when you're lying."

Now Patrick raised one eyebrow. "You do, do you?" he asked.

She nodded in affirmation. "Yes. You always drum your fingers. Now, stop stalling," she mimicked his words from earlier. "Are you going to concede defeat, or will you accept the terms of my bet?"

Patrick snarled, but Kat only laughed. Finally, he said simply, "I Will."

* * *

_It's a good thing I'm the strong, silent type_, Patrick thought to himself. He had managed to make it through fourth and fifth periods without talking to anyone. He had used fourth period to write a list of all the Beatles songs he could think of. In fifth period, he had organized them into categories; Greetings (_Hello Little Girl_), Questions (_Tell Me Why_), Things To Say To Annoy Kat (_You Like Me Too Much_), and so on. It was actually pretty fun, and made his normally endless classes go by quickly. By sixth period, the last class of the day, and his only class with Kat, he felt confident that he could face a discussion without too much difficulty getting his meaning across. He met her by her locker so they could walk to class together. When she saw him, she grinned. "How's your day?" she asked. She was clearly trying to trip him up, but he was unfazed.

He pulled Kat in for a long kiss, and it wasn't until their lips finally parted that he answered her question by saying, "Getting Better."

"Was that kiss just to stall for time?" she asked, pretending be be appalled.

Patrick shook his head. Raising his eyebrows suggestively, he added, "I Want You".

Though Kat's stomach did a little flip at his words, she rolled her eyes. "Come on," she said, "We're going to be late for class. And by the way, the full title is 'I Want You (She's So Heavy)'."

"Oh, Darling," he groaned, following her into the classroom, "Let It Be!"

Kat laughed. "Okay, that was good," she admitted, taking her seat in front of Patrick. She sat sideways in her seat so they could continue talking until the bell rang. She was determined to stump him. "So, besides watching the movie, what do you want to do when you come over tonight?"

Patrick thought for a moment, but couldn't come up with anything. Not wanting Kat to get the best of him, though, he answered, "Why Don't We Do It In The Road?"

Kat snorted. "Because if I give my father a stroke, I'll be the only one left to talk to Bianca at family dinners. And if I have to hear one more time about Joey being in the bottom three on Biggest Poser last week, I will kill someone. Try again."

Patrick shrugged. "I'm Happy Just To Dance With You," he said, meaning he didn't care what they did. He was just happy that he was finally getting a chance to spend time with Kat outside of the hell-hole known as Padua High.

"Aw, how sweet. You'd better watch it or your bad-boy reputation will be ruined. Bonus points, by the way, for using a B-side title." Before they could continue their conversation, the final bell rang, and Kat turned around to pay attention to the lesson.

* * *

Around six o'clock that evening, Patrick parked his motorcycle in front of Kat's house.

Walter answered the door. "Hello, Patrick."

"Hey, Bulldog," Patrick answered with a smile. Walter furrowed his brow, but said nothing as he let Patrick in.

"Kat will be down in a minute. I just wanted to talk to you for a moment."

Patrick braced himself. He wasn't sure what to expect; he thought maybe Walter was going to make him watch the birthing slide show again.

"Kat is not grounded anymore. But that doesn't mean you two can see each other whenever and wherever you want. I will not have my daughter getting pregnant in high school, understand?" Patrick simply nodded and remained silent. "You may see her her at the house, when I am at home to supervise. Is that clear?"

"Yes It Is," Patrick said, grateful that the Beatles had a million songs for him to choose his responses from. He didn't want Walter thinking he was mouthing off. Thankfully, Kat came bouncing down the stairs just then, and Patrick was saved from more one-on-one time with her father.

"Hey, Patrick."

"Hello, Little Girl."

"Ready to watch the movie?"

As they moved to the couch, Walter followed them. "Movie?" he asked, "What movie are we watching?"

"Help!" the two teenagers answered at the same time.

Walter, who did not share his late wife's love of the Fab Four, faltered. "Oh," he said. "Gosh, you know, I just remembered, I have some important...things to do. But I'll be right in my office—with the door open," he added, looking at Patrick, "So don't get any ideas."

"It's just a movie, dad," Kat insisted.

Walter scowled, but left the two in peace.

* * *

After the movie, Kat and Patrick ended up sitting on the front porch, enjoying the cool May night. "Alright," Kat said, her head resting on Patrick's shoulder, "So, they try to kill Ringo because they see he's wearing the ring, and they find this out after they discover the girl they are _supposed_ to kill isn't wearing the ring., but what I don't get is..._why on earth is there a TV playing during the ritual sacrifice?_"

Patrick hung his head. "You Can't Do That!" he said, aggravated.

"Do what?" she asked, lifting her head to look at him.

He threw his hands up, frustrated that he couldn't say what he meant. "What You're Doing!"

Thankfully, Kat understood his cryptic remarks. "I guess I'm overanalyzing, huh?"

He gave her a look as if to say, _You think?_

After another few moments, Kat stood up. "I'm going to go get some water. You want anything?" Patrick shook his head.

Almost as soon as Kat was gone, Bianca came storming out the front door. "Oh..." she stopped. "Hi Patrick. Where's Kat?"

Patrick had to think for a minute before answering her. "Here, There, And Everywhere?" he finally said.

"Real helpful," Bianca said sarcastically. "I need her advice on something." Patrick didn't know what to say to this, so he just stared at her, hoping she would leave to find Kat. No such luck. She must have taken his silence as an invitation to continue, because suddenly she sat down next to him and started telling him all about her boyfriend troubles. "Joey's been really distant lately. I mean, he's in New York, and I'm here. So obviously he's distant. But I mean, like, emotionally, you know? He barely ever calls, and when he does, he's so needy. I spend the whole conversation trying to convince him of what a great model he is. I know he's just nervous, this show means _everything _to him, but it's getting a little tiring. I haven't even gotten to tell him about quitting the cheerleading squad or Dad dating Mrs. Tharpe or anything!" She let out a huge sigh. "I don't know. You're a guy. What do you think?"

Patrick closed his eyes for a minute. Was she seriously trying to get dating advice from him? Was she insane, or just completely ignorant of his personality? But when he opened his eyes again, she was sitting there staring at him so innocently, he almost felt bad for her. Finally, he realized that he had an arsenal of advice on the tip of his tongue. Leaning in slightly, as if he were imparting some great words of wisdom to her, he said, "All Things Must Pass."

She smiled. "You're right! Joey's involved in his show right now. That's okay. He's always been there for me, so I just have to be there for him now when he needs me. His weird neediness will pass."

_Not exactly what I meant,_ he thought as she bounded enthusiastically back into the house, _But whatever makes her happy._

"Okay, who are you, and what have you done with my boyfriend?" Kat said. She had been standing in the doorway, watching the scene take place. "Did you seriously just give relationship advice to my sister?"

Patrick could only shrug. He could barely believe it himself.

"I think this bet has officially gone too far," Kat continued. Patrick had to laugh; she was right. Patrick glanced at his watch.

"I Don't Want To Spoil The Party..." he said, pointing out the time. "I'm So Tired."

"Yeah, you're probably right. It is a school night. I'm surprised my dad isn't out here already, sweeping you off the porch."

They stood up and Patrick gave Kat a good night kiss that left her a little light-headed. "Good Night!" he shouted to her as he got on his bike and drove off.

* * *

Kat was already in bed when her phone started vibrating, indicating she had a new text message.

_New Message From: Patrick_

_Time Sent: 11:59 PM_

_Message: You Never Give Me Your Money_

Kat laughed. She guessed that was Patrick's way of gloating that he won the bet. A few seconds later, another text came in.

_New Message From: Patrick_

_Time Sent: 11:59 PM_

_Message: P.S. I Love You_

Kat was about to go back to bed, but was still trying to wipe the stupid grin off her face, when a third message came in.

_New Message From: Patrick_

_Time Sent: 12:01 AM_

_Message: I bet you can't sneak out early this morning to meet me for breakfast._

**End Note: ** Each story I've written has been very different in terms of format & style. I like to experiment. This one was a ton of fun to write, and I like how it turned out. I'm out of ideas for new "post-series" stories at the moment. If you have something you'd like to see me do, please let me know. Otherwise, you shall have to wait until the inspiration strikes me. :)


End file.
